Ghost Mode
Ghost Mode 'is a game mode featured in ''HITMAN™ 2. It is a one-versus-one competitive multiplayer mode which sees players racing against one another to take out randomly placed targets on the map. Players are set within separate realities and can manipulate the other's only through the use of Ghost Items, items exclusive to the game mode. Ghost Mode is the first instance of competitive multiplayer within the Hitman franchise. Rules ---- ---- Gameplay Overview The first player to five points wins. To earn a point, the player must eliminate the current target without being spotted and last 10 seconds without the target's body being discovered. Once a player either succeeds or fails at earning the point, the countdown for the next target spawn will begin and the other player has until then to eliminate the current target and earn a point. Both players start the match with no items, with the exception of three Ghost Coins. While players exist within separate realities, the other player is visible at all times. They are represented as another Agent 47 with pale white skin. Their current disguise can also be viewed, as well as any visible items. '''Ghost Crates are objects that contain multiple items and each player is only allowed to take one item from each crate. The crates are shared between realities; if a player takes an item out of a crate, their opponent won't also be able to take it. Ghost Crates can carry a variety of items; anything from weapons to disguises to distraction tools. Ghost Items '''are exclusive to Ghost Mode, and are used to influence both your opponent's and your own realities. A Ghost Coin, for example, will create a sound distraction in not just your reality but your opponent's. Excluding the three Ghost Coins players receive at the beginning of a match, Ghost Items can only be found within Ghost Crates. Players can either invite friends to a match or use matchmaking to find a random player. When inviting friends, the host can select which location they'd like to play on, whereas those making use of the matchmaking can chose to play on a featured location or otherwise random selection. The player's starting suit is not based on the location they're playing in, but rather a suit of their choice chosen beforehand; the default being 47's Signature Suit. Ghost Mode does not feature any chat or voice chat. Instead, players can interact with each other with the use of '''Emotes, special animations exclusive to Ghost Mode which allow players to express their feelings to their opponents. Locations Only a limited amount of locations are available to play in Ghost Mode. The level layout is identical to the location's primary mission, except all doors are unlocked and most, if not all, items have been removed from the level. Ghost Items Emotes Gallery Ghostmode Opponent Suit.png Ghostmode Target 01.jpg Ghostmode Target 02.jpg Ghostmode Target 03.jpg Trivia * The Jaeger 7 Tuatara was originally exclusive to Ghost Mode, before becoming available to unlock in the The Last Resort mission. * A third location was intended to be added to Ghost Mode; Mumbai. IO Interactive announced that this was no longer planned in IOI Monthly #9. de:Hitman 2 (2018) Category:Games Category:Hitman Category:HITMAN™ 2